The invention concerns an impact switch for projectile fuses, in particular, for rocket projectiles wherein an electronic mechanism actuates the ignition of an explosive.
An electric percussion fuse is known from German Patent No. 23 05 676, which comprises two separate actuators, namely, a plunger 4 and a contact ring 24. The plunger is axially displaceable and, when depressed, bridges the contact tongues of a switch. The contact ring 24 is mounted flush in the outer surface of the projectile envelope, and is connected with switching elements or switching circuits of the fuse. This known electric percussion fuse is intended to immediately actuate the fuse and initiate the explosive charge even in the case of an extremely flat target impact angle. An expensive disadvantage of this known percussion fuse is the fact that to insure immediate ignition in the case of different impact angles, two separately acting switches are required. Thus, in case of a frontal impact of the fuse, ignition is effected by the axially displaceable plunger, while with extremely flat impact angles ignition is initiated by means of the contact ring in the envelope of the projectile.
It is the object of the invention to provide an impact switch of the afore-mentioned type, the operation of which is assured with an impact angle of 0.degree. to 80.degree. and when impacting at any point about the circumference of the fuse.